Sonny Strait
| birth_place = Kaufman, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | alias = | occupation = Voice actor, comic book artist, Voice director | agent = | credits = Dragon Ball'' as Krillin, Bardock One Piece as Usopp Fullmetal Alchemist as Maes Hughes Lupin the Third as Arsène Lupin III Assassination Classroom as Koro-sensei'' | salary = | networth = | title = | URL = http://www.sonnystrait.com/ | ethnicity = | religion = }} '''Don "Sonny" Strait (born June 28, 1965) is an American voice actor, ADR director, and script writer at Funimation who provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. He is also a comic book artist. Biography Most recognized as the voice of Krillin, and also Bardock on the wildly popular, animated TV show Dragon Ball Z and as an illustrator for the independently published comic book series Elfquest. Strait has over 20 years of experience in the arts. As a voice actor, Strait is considered to be one of the most recognized voice actors in the business. Besides Dragon Ball Z's Krillin he has worked on many popular animated characters including Usopp in One Piece, Maes Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Cartoon Network’s laid back, robot host Toonami TOM. He has also worked as a writer and director on several TV series including Dragon Ball series, Case Closed, and Lupin the Third. As a comic book artist he has 17 published works to date including his débuted self-published series Mr. Average featured in The Comics Journal and Elfquest which was published by both WARP Graphics and DC Comics. he's considered one of the top Elfquest artists from its over 30-year history. In 2007, he wrote and illustrated a graphic novel about a reluctant punk rock, faerie princess named Goat. The book, called We Shadows, was published by Tokyopop and was nominated by The American Library Association for Best Graphic Novel in 2008. The book received glowing reviews in many trade magazines including Publishers Weekly, Newtype, Play and Anime Insider. Recently, Strait has reprised his roles in both the new Dragon Ball Kai and Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood series and plays the title role in the Xbox game 'Splosion Man. Strait also began illustrating Marvel Comics's sketch cards recently for Rittenhouse and fetches eBay prices up to $800 per card for his depictions of Marvel's superheroes. His current ventures are being contracted to write a biography called Line of Beauty: The Art of Wendy Pini and performing in the band White Girl. Strait also makes multiple appearances at anime conventions every year as a featured industry guest. Filmography Anime * Assassination Classroom – Koro-sensei * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad – Kevin * Black Butler – Drossell Keinz * Black Cat – Touma * Brothers Conflict – Juli * C – Control – The Money and Soul of Possibility – Takedazaki * Case Closed – Emerson, Detective Rye, Willard, Roger Stacks, Randy * Casshern Sins – Bolt * Cat Planet Cuties – Yuichi Miyagi * Chaos;Head – Fumio Takashina * Code:Breaker – Gotoku Sakurakoji (Sakura's Father) * D.Gray-man – Skin Boric * Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor – Dr. Pavlincheko * Desert Punk – Mugenya * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! – Senichi Sasaki * Dragon Ball series – Krillin (teen/adult), Bardock, General Blue, Giru, Piano, King Chappa, Bandages the Mummy, others (Funimation dub) * Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Bardock * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods – Krillin * Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' – Krillin * El Cazador de la Bruja – Antonio (Ep. 10) * Fairy Tail – Reedus Jonah, Reedus (Edolas), Michello, Martam * Fullmetal Alchemist – Maes Hughes * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Maes Hughes * Glass Fleet – Nordean * Good Luck Girl! – Kakashi (Ep. 6) * Heaven's Lost Property – Takehara * Hetalia: Axis Powers – Howard * High School DxD series – Issei's Father * Jyu Oh Sei – Professor Loki * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple – Apachai Hopachai * Kiddy Grade – Crook * Kodocha – Zenjiro * Linebarrels of Iron – Riku Ousei * Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine – Arsène Lupin III * Maken-ki! series – Kaguzuchi, Keronbo (Ep. 2, Season 1) * Master of Martial Hearts – Yoshida * Michiko & Hatchin – Amando (Ep. 13) * Mikagura School Suite – Bimi * Moon Phase – Seiji Mido * My Bride is a Mermaid – Burio * My Hero Academia – Hizashi Yamada * Nabari no Ou – Kotaro Fūma * Oh! Edo Rocket – Rokube * One Piece – Usopp (Funimation dub) * One Piece Film: Strong World – Usopp * One Piece Film: Z – Usopp * One Piece Film: Gold – Usopp * Ouran High School Host Club – Misuzu Sonoda * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Lingerie Ghost (Ep. 4B) * Prison School – Reiji "Andre" Andō * Psycho-Pass – Takahashi (Ep. 6) * Romeo × Juliet – Titus * Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace – Shadow Man * Samurai 7 – Kyuzo * Sasami: Magical Girls Club – Ginji Iwakura * Save Me! Lollipop – Iyo * School Rumble – Noboru Tennouji * Servamp – Tōru Shirota * Shigurui: Death Frenzy – Tadaaki Ono * Shin-chan (Funimation dub) – Ginnosuke Nohara * Show by Rock!! – Maple Arisugawa * Soul Eater – Ragnarok * Space Dandy – Vestian (Ep. 6) * Speed Grapher – Senator Okubo * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning – Mr. Imazato * The Vision of Escaflowne - Allen Schezar (FUNimation dub) * Toriko – Smith * Trigun: Badlands Rumble – Dorino Ohre Tadiski * Trinity Blood – Percussion Leader * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle – Kanio * xxxHolic – Papa Fox, Karasu Tengus * Yu Yu Hakusho – Minoru Kamiya Program Block * Toonami – TOM 1 (1999–2000), The Intruder 2 (2015) Video games * Borderlands 2 – Loader 1340, Medicine Engineer, Psycho, Rocko * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley – Dr. Winklemeyer * Dragon Ball series – Krillin, Bardock, General Blue * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure – Usopp * Splosion Man – Splosion Man ADR credits Voice director * Dragon Ball Z (Season 2) * Escaflowne (Funimation dub) * Fullmetal Alchemist * The Galaxy Railways * Lupin III film series * Maria the Virgin Witch * Mikagura School Suite * Ouran High School Host Club * Prison School * Rage of Bahamut: Genesis * Servamp * Yuri on Ice Script adaptation * Claymore * Ghost Hunt * Kiddy Grade * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (OVA 3) Comics * The Atomic Punk * B-Side Beat * Car Bombs (Web Comic) * Darwin's * ElfQuest: In All But Blood * ElfQuest: Wolfshadow * Goth Metal Gods * Jack * Mr. Average * Muff Dyver and the Sex Gophers From Hell * We Shadows * ElfQuest: the Final Quest (color artist) References External links * * * * Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American comics writers Category:American comics artists Category:Voice directors Category:People from Kaufman, Texas Category:Mesquite High School (Mesquite, Texas) alumni